Organization Member XIV
by IYnCloudsgrl7
Summary: A strange nobody appears in The World that Never Was, and is dubbed a new member of the organization.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Organization XIII. As a matter of fact, every character mentioned in this fic (Besides the main character and her 'other') are property of SQUAREENIX. This is just a side story I made to add more to the organization…especially Axel. (My favorite member)

Also…

I didn't play Chain of Memories, so I know little about Marluxia's rebellion plan. So things like facts and possibly names are going to be different…KAY? 3

**CHAPTER ONE**

It's like waking up from a dream…

A gloved hand rested itself upon my shoulder, "Hey, you alive?"

I slowly cracked open my eyes and looked into the face of a slender man with fire-red hair, and green eyes crouched down beside me. I then turned to my hands…I had hands! And thought! I could move, and breath. I looked up at my company, "Who am I?"

He stood up tall, revealing his extreme height and scratched the back of his head, "I don't know. You're a nobody by the looks of it. Me? I'm a nobody too, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Axel…a…nobody?"

"Uh…it's a long story. Why don't you come with me. I'm sure we can get you up to date." he grinned and pulled me to my feet. I followed not sure of this strange warmth inside of my chest.

Axel had introduced me to the members of Organization XIII. Where they told me I was to be member XIV. After much consideration the organization's Number I, Xemnas, decided to call me Aradia. But after the dubbing, I didn't see much of him. It didn't bother me any, the only one I wanted to stay with was Axel. Did I really feel happy with him? Was it sadness when he left to hang out with Number XIII, Roxas?

Number IX, Demyx, tended to follow me around. He was clumsy, and tried his hardest to show me the ropes. But we had yet to discover what my special skill was.

"Don't worry!" Demyx said, "You'll find out sooner or later. It all depends on who your 'other' was. HA! I had a musician. Pretty talented too, if I say so myself!" he pulled out a giant sitar, "Check this out!" he then started to play it and as the music sprung forth, water began to dance around us magically. I touched one, only to have it explode into a mass of sparkling rain drops that sprinkled the ground. Demyx grinned and continued to play.

"Enough fooling around, Demyx. She needs training." Number VI, Zexion stepped out into the courtyard where all of the dancing water notes exploded and drenched the ground below them.

"Aw! I was just getting to the best part!" Demyx's sitar vanished and he left muttering to himself and glancing back at me every few words.

"Aradia…have you discovered your power yet?" he asked me.

"No. Demyx mentioned my 'other'? What's that? Where do I find it?"

"You're other has disappeared. As with the others for all of us. We were created when they became heartless.Diz can probably tell you where to find out who your other was in the least."

I nodded and left him. We took refuge in a place called "The World that Never Was" It's a dark city that's crawling in what I've learned to be heartless and nobodies. Our quarters was in a skyscraping building that towered over the rest of the city. I went to the library, where number X, Luxord, was playing cards with Number V, Lexaeus, and Number II, Xigbar. Though Luxord clearly had an upper hand at the game. I approached silently, watching them play, and Luxord claiming victory over the others like it was his job.

Lexaeus slammed his fists on the table and stood up, "I quit! When I find out how you've managed to cheatme out of all my munny, I'll…"

"Aw…you know I don't cheat, Lexaeus. I'm just a natural born gambler." Luxord said smiling coyly.

"I'm out too. I need to get some target practice in before tonight's over." Xigbar said rising from his seat and taking his leave.

Lexaeus simply slammed on the table again and left in a huff. Luxord sat silently for a moment, then turned to me, "I'm all out of players. Are you game?"

"No thanks…I wanted to ask you if you knew how to find Diz…besides, I've never been good at cards." I stood a moment, "Wait…I've never played cards before."

"Obviously your other has. C'mon. I know why you're here…just one quick round and then I'll help you find Diz. Hopefully you'll provide more of a challenge than those blockheads." Without giving me a chance to answer, he shuffled a new stack of cards and divided them among the two of us. He briefly explained the rules and we began a game.

I lost fairly quickly, but Luxord conned another game out of me. We played for three hours. I seemed mesmerized in the game, even at my constant losses.

"Luxord! Leave the poor girl alone!" Axel came in followed by Roxas.

"Only having a spot of fun. And getting to know her better. You know this comes in handy when finding her other." Luxord said setting down a card.

"Cut the crap!"

Roxas stepped up to me and looked me in my eyes, "Aradia, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"So you're curious as to who your other is, huh?" he asked walking past Luxord and whacking him across his head. "Did you ever hear of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?"

"…cat…?" an image of two feline's came into my head. One was of white and a light orange, while the other was black and white. "…Oscar?…Fritz?…" I felt warm, like when I had followed Axel.

Axel turned to Roxas, "Hey, what'd you say to her?"

"All I mentioned was how curiosity killed the cat. It's an old saying, really."

"I guess the word 'cat' sparked her power…" Luxord grinned.

I tilted my head, "…my power? What about 'cat'?"

Axel grinned and brought over a small, round mirror then held it up to me. I jumped back in surprise. I was a cat!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Organization XIII. As a matter of fact, every character mentioned in this fic (Besides the main character and her 'other') are property of SQUAREENIX. This is just a side story I made to add more to the organization…especially Axel. (My favorite member)

Also…

I didn't play Chain of Memories, so I know little about Marluxia's rebellion plan. So things like facts and possibly names are going to be different…KAY? 3 Though I'm trying to get help from one of my friends that has played and beaten COM…hopefully it wont be too off. When I write a fan fiction I try to keep the characters as much 'in character' as possible.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Word spread quickly of my unique power. Most of the members took no interest, seeing that it wasn't a very useful ability. One day, Number XI, Marluxia, confronted me.

"Xemnas sees no use in your power. He's asked me to give you this." he handed me a letter sealed with dry blood. I felt cold. Was I scared?

I avoided the letter until it was time to sleep. I lye in my bed staring at the paper that was pressed between my fingers. Was this a letter telling me to get out? Were they going to send me back to the darkness…away from Axel?

"You're gonna burn a hole through it if you keep staring at it like that!" Demyx popped his head down from the bed above mine, causing me to jump and drop the letter. He smiled then swung down next to me, "Sorry about that. So why don't you open it already?"

"I don't know."

"Luxord never told you who your other was…did he?"

"How'd you know?"

"He just likes to play games with people. I don't really trust him." he waited for me to say something a moment but when I didn't, he continued, "So you can turn into a silver cat?" he asked a little disappointed.

"Yes. But I feel like there's more."

"Maybe Xemnas knows and it's in that letter? Why don't you open it?"

I hesitated, then tore through the dry blood and pulled out the creased letter.

"So? What's it say?" Demyx asked trying to sneak a peak.

"He says I have a chance to make this new power of mine grow. But I need to perform a special task."

"What kind of task?"

"I need to go to another world, and seek out the 'hidden keyblade wielder'. This person has the power to unlock mine."

"Know what world?"

"No. But in order to find out, I need to follow the rummage of the heartless."

"Why the heartless?"

"You ask a lot of questions. I don't know myself. But if it'll help me stay here…_with Axel_…then I'll do it." Not hearing my whispered comment of Axel, Demyx nodded and hopped back up into his own bed.

The next day came pretty quickly. Demyx was already gone by the time I got up but it was ok. For the entire morning I made attempts to re-take the shape of the silver cat, only to fail. I did, however, manage to scratch out the form of a black dog. As soon as I did, I pounced through the halls into the courtyard in triumph. But my victory over a new form was cut short when I ran into member XII, Larxene. I retook my human form and stood about one to two inches taller than her.

"I've noticed you around." she said in a cold voice.

I didn't say anything. She moved around me into the shadows of a pillar like a snake.

"You've been keeping a good eye on a certain red-haired pyromaniac I've noticed."

I flinched, but still said nothing.

"Just a little advice for that still-developing brain of yours. Being a nobody you have no heart as I'm sure you're aware. But what that means is you have no feelings. Get the picture? What you think may be affection really isn't…it's just your body toying with you. Got it?" she smirked and walked away.

I placed my hand on my chest and looked down at it, "…it hurts…"

I stepped into the light of Kingdom Hearts and looked up at it. It seemed to sprinkle with hope sitting up there in the sky so peacefully.

"One day, Xemnas will open Kingdom Hearts!" Demyx appeared next to me, "And then we won't have to be nobodies anymore! We'll be whole! Heart and soul."

"We'll be…whole?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Organization XIII. As a matter of fact, every character mentioned in this fic (Besides the main character and her 'other') are property of SQUAREENIX. This is just a side story I made to add more to the organization…especially Axel. (My favorite member)

Also…

Well now, You finally get to see a new world. I'm not really sure how I'd fit in the Disney world's for what I have planned, so most of the worlds Aradia visits are Final Fantasy worlds, I might get in some other RPG's too…not sure yet.

**CHAPTER THREE**

I spent most of the day training with Axel and Roxas. They worked together to teach me how to fight. I seemed to be worse than even Demyx who sat on the sidelines shouting useless tips and practicing his sitar. But with every loss I only became stronger. Both Roxas and Axel had started out using only one of their weapons, but once I defeated them, they pulled out the whole arsenal. I decided to try and use my ability, even if I was still new to it.

Roxas came at me with his keyblades, and I jumped and took form of a bird.

"No running." he stated twisting around, then swung at me only missing by an inch.

Axel brought his chakram together and a fire spout exploded into the air nearly frying my feathers. I let myself fall and landed on all fours as a tiger, then took charge at Roxas.

"You know it's not that easy!" Roxas said bringing his keyblade in front of him, ready to strike. I leapt up, and he swung…only to miss as I took form of a black mamba and slithered down his robes. Roxas twisted and struggled, "Ah! W-What are you doing!"

I poked my scaly head out from his collar and opened my deadly mouth, "I win. You're neck is exposed." I declared.

"Some win!" Axel pointed out chuckling, "So where did those come from?"

"I'm not sure...my other maybe?"

"Well, she must've seen a lot of interesting creatures." Roxas chimed in.

"I guess you're more than just a little kitty." Demyx said rushing over and putting his sitar away.

I slithered off of Roxas and took my human form, "I guess so."

"So you're leaving soon?" Demyx asked.

"…yeah."

Axel let his chakram's disappear in balls of flame, then grinned playfully, "So you still think you haven't unlocked your power yet? I'd say you're strong enough without it!"

I smiled for the first time since being brought back from the darkness, "Thank you…Axel." Roxas nudged Demyx who was still clueless, "But yeah, I think there's something I'm missing…I still can't go back to the silver cat."

"Well you'll be needing this!" he pulled out a black robe that matched his and the others then handed it to me. I slipped it on and created a portal of darkness.

"Be seeing ya!" Roxas said.

"Knock'em dead! And if you get into any trouble…I doubt it though…just head back here and we'll teach whoever a thing or two about messing with Organization XIV!" Axel said swinging his fists around.

"…Axel…" I wanted to tell him about the feeling of affection I had had towards him, but Larxene's words popped in my head, "…never mind." I turned and went into the portal, thoughts racing.

I was taken into a large room packed with rows of empty desks. I took a look around and made eye contact with a woman roughly my age with blonde hair tied up in a tiny ponytail and delicate glasses.

"Who're you!" she asked rising from her desk.

"…I'm looking for something." I said firmly.

"You better not be here to cause any trouble! You're in the wrong place if you did!" She placed one of her hands on a wound up whip on her side.

"Shut up. Did you see anything odd around here?"

"Other than you appearing out of a black hole, no. Why don't you go look somewhere else!"

Without saying another word I left. Through the strange, clean halls I passed giddy girls and curious boys that all tried to sneak peaks under my hood, only to be pushed back.

I stopped as the thundering of footsteps grew louder towards me, "Hot dogs, HERE I COME!" a guy with spiky blond hair ran past me in a blur, plowing over other students.

I turned in the direction that he took off, "Demyx?" I followed his trail to the cafeteria where he sat slouched over a table. I couldn't see his face, "Demyx? What are you doing here?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder.

He spun around and huffed, "Huh? Demyx? The name's Zell!" he hopped to his feet bouncing around and swinging his fists. "Number one fighter around, baby!"

"Swatting the flies again, chicken wuss? Or are you showing off to your new friend here?" a tall man stepped up to the table followed by two lackeys. "Too bad about your luck." he pulled out his own hot dog and was mimicked by the others

"Aw come on, Seifer! That ain't right!" Zell whined slouching down.

Seifer grinned and took a bite, then turned to leave. "And don't let me catch you running in the halls again, or the disciplinary committee's going to have something to say about it." he said, then left.

Whatever was going on, I didn't care. So I turned from Zell to leave myself.

"Hey wait! What's with the get-up? Looks silly!" Zell chimed, I spun around and grabbed his neck and lifted him in the air. No one was going to insult my gift from the organization. "Ugh! O-Okay! I…I get it!…It's n-not silly!"

"Make sure you remember!" I snapped dropping him, then walked away. I had only been in this world for a short while but I was already getting frustrated, "I'm not getting anywhere!"

"Hey! Robed chick!" Zell was coming up from behind me. He stopped and caught his breath. "Yo!"

"What do you want."

"Just curious…Instructor Trepe told me you were looking for something. What is it?"

"… A heartless."

"Like Seifer?"

"No. It's a creature born when someone loses their heart."

Zell scratched his head, "We could try the training area?"

"We?"

"Well, you don't know where it IS…do you?" he grinned.

"…"

"I thought not. Besides, I can help you fight off the other creatures that are there."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Organization XIII. As a matter of fact, every character mentioned in this fic (Besides the main character and her 'other') are property of SQUAREENIX. This is just a side story I made to add more to the organization…especially Axel. (My favorite member)

Also…

I didn't play Chain of Memories, so I know little about Marluxia's rebellion plan. So things like facts and possibly names are going to be different…KAY? 3

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter's so short...and hehe I feel sorta bad for Zell X3

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It only took a few minutes to reach the training area.

Zell stopped in amazement as a shadow heartless wiggled past him into some brush.

"Woah! What was that!" he shouted.

"…a heartless…"

"I'm telling' ya, those weren't here before!"

"Then we're probably close." I walked ahead of him, not caring if he was going to follow or not. I followed the scent of the heartless to the back of the arena, eliminating strange plant monsters that tried to attack me. The heartless was just ahead. I stepped up to it, but was thrown back by a massive, powerful force. I caught myself and looked up.

"T-Rexaur!" Zell shouted from behind me, "B-But…what happened to it!"

A giant, black T-Rex stood before us. It snarled and stomped, eyeing out it's new prey. Around it's body were husks of smoke, and a heartless symbol lye on it's chest that gave off what it truly was.

"Shadows couldn't have done this alone." I said to myself. My attention was shot towards a robed figure leaving through one of the organization's black holes, with the first heartless in hand. "The organization? HEY! WAIT!" I ran towards the member, only to be stopped in my tracks by the shadow rex's massive tail. "Can you fight?" I shouted at Zell.

Zell raised his fists and swung a few times bouncing from one foot to the other, "Sure can!"

"Good." I opened up a black portal.

"HEY! Where are YOU going!"

"I don't have time to fool around."

"You can't just…How can I…? Aw man! Why am I always the one that gets screwed over!"

I turned from him and entered the portal back to the World that Never Was. The figure was just reaching the main tower. I rushed inside.

"Who's interfering?" I shouted.

"Well, well, well. Back so soon 'ey? That was a quick run." Axel appeared from the shadows.

"Axel…someone…did you see…? No. Never mind." I calmed myself down, "Where's Diz? Someone's messing with my mission."

"Hmm…wasn't expecting this turn of event. Things are starting to get out of control around here, oi."

"What do you mean."

"Diz turned traitor on us and disappeared. Marluxia's been acting weird lately, and even Roxas wants to leave. Though…I won't let him."

"Roxas wants to leave?"

"Psh! Some rumor gets thrown around about his 'other' and he jumps all over it! It's a bad idea, can't let him leave! If only there was a way to-"

"AXEL!" Xigbar appeared on the ledge of a balcony that overlooked us, "Dude! Xemnas is callin' a meetin'! Get yer ass moving. Woah! What's SHE doing back, man?" He shrugged, "Well, whatever. You come too." he turned and disappeared.

"Let's get going." Axel said, "Better see what Xemnas wants."

We arrived in a white room aligned with fourteen chairs all raised high up. I noticed most chairs were empty, but Xemnas, Roxas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saï x, Demyx and Luxord were here. Axel and I took our seats. I looked over at Roxas who sat next to me. He sat staring at nothing, as if he wasn't really there.

Xemnas smiled and began, "Members, we have been graced with a hoard of traitors, and an intruder as well. Axel."

"Hm?"

"I want you to find out what Marluxia is planning, and stop him for defying the Organization! Kill anyone that gets in your way!"

Axel hopped down and pulled out his chakrams, then left. Xemnas then turned to the rest of us, "Axel alone should be enough to stop those fools. Anyone that's foolish enough to interfere with our plans for Kingdom Hearts must be eliminated." Xemnas waited a moment, then caught my eye, "Didn't I send you on a mission?"

"Sir…someone interfered. It was a member."

"Who?"

"I don't know…but they took the heartless I was after and released more heartless into the world I went to."

Xemnas considered what I had said, "But there were never orders for heartless to roam that world…Obviously one of the traitors. You'll have to deal with it on your own. I have enough matters to tend to."

The meeting was over and I left the room. Roxas confronted me.

"It was Larxene."

"Huh?"

"Larxene interfered. She wanted to see you fail." He turned and started to walk away.

"Roxas. You know something…something I don't. Don't you?"

"You should go help Axel…if you want to get the heartless back. It holds your power."

"You're leaving…aren't you?"

"…"

"Axel doesn't want you to leave."

"I need to find him!"

"…who?"

"…Sora…"

"What happens when you do find him?"

"…Not entirely sure…" he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE (PLEASE READ)**

Ok, I realize that there are 13 members in Organization 13...**I know this already! **And it wasn't until AFTER I started this fic that I saw the relevance of their names having 'X' in them. But I was too lazy to go back and change her name. I understand all of this…but you all must remember that this is a **FAN FICTION!** God! People write stories of guys having sex or other silly nonsense and I get flamed at for not having an 'X' in my character's name and making a 14th member to organization 13 when that will be explained later…there is a reason Aradia was created in the first place. She was never suppose to be. But it will all get explained in future chapters…so Shhhh! P The story's not even finished yet. By the way, did anyone read the fact that **I didn't play Chain Of Memories? **I only know about the organization through KH2...and a little about them from my friend. OH YEAH! And to the anonymous person that put XI as 13, XI translates to 11. 13 is XIII in Roman numerals.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Organization XIII. As a matter of fact, every character mentioned in this fic (Besides the main character and her 'other') are property of SQUAREENIX. This is just a side story I made to add more to the organization…especially Axel. (My favorite member)

Also…

I didn't play Chain of Memories, so I know little about Marluxia's rebellion plan. So things like facts and possibly names are going to be different…KAY? 3

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Larxene was the only thing on my mind as I raced the halls. In no time I had run into Vexen, who stood silently in whatever thoughts graced that messed up head of his.

"Vexen! Where's Larxene?" I shouted. He looked over at me and said nothing. I rushed over to him and shoved him, "I asked you a question!"

"Poor little experiment. Instead of hunting down Larxene…you should be talking with Roxas."

"Why?…no…where's Larxene? Tell me!"

"If you must know, she's busy."

"I DON'T CARE! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS DAMNIT!"

Vexen smiled and pointed down one of the halls. I took no second to hesitate and ran down it. Surprisingly enough, there stood Larxene who looked over at me as if expecting my arrival.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had been destroyed." she said coyly.

"So it WAS you!"

"Merely following orders."

"Who's? And what did you do with it!"

"It's been tossed into a different world, you'll never find it. Doesn't matter. You're fate is still the same."

"What…fate?"

"You're going to become a Dusk, my silly misguided nobody."

"What?"

"Oh! Roxas didn't tell you…did he? Aw…poor thing."

"Didn't tell me what?"

She grinned, "That he created you."

"He did…? Why?"

"Well that you'll have to ask him yourself. I don't really know, probably wanted a new thing to play with…it does get rather dull around here. But you see, don't you? You really aren't a member of the organization. Little Roxy and Axel were toying with you. Demyx didn't even know about their little scheme and even thought he had _feelings_ for you." she laughed, "I set the record straight though."

"…" I ran from her, "_Why WAS I brought here? …I'm not even a nobody…I'm…nothing…_" I fell as a vision of Axel flashed in my head. He was with an unknown brown haired kid fighting a hoard of Dusks.

A felt a hand grab my arm and pull me to my feet, "Shouldn't be running so fast. Trip over your own feet, right?"

It was Axel. I pulled my arm from him, "Why did Roxas make me?"

He scratched his head, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"DON'T…don't lie…" I was confused. I was angry. But…was I? Axel's presence alone seemed to eliminate these…what seemed like…feelings.

"Hey, I've got work to do. Could you keep an eye on Roxas for me? He might try to leave."

That's right. Roxas wanted to find this…Sora. I spun around and ran from Axel, my feelings of anger returning. I was surprised that I actually managed to catch up with Roxas at the exit.

"Roxas!"

He stopped and looked at me.

I grabbed his collar, "Why did you make me?"

"…" he pulled away from me and brushed off his robes, "…I made you…for Axel."

"Huh?"

"The organization's falling apart, and something is going to happen to Axel. I know it."

"…What…what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"I figured…if I couldn't help him. If something happened to me when I met Sora…you could help him. He's…my best friend…you know?"

"But what could I do…and…why did you treat me like a real nobody?"

"…look…I made you for a reason. It was to protect Axel. If you don't think you can hack it, go to Vexen and have him take you to your other."

"So that's why…I feel so attached to him?"

"Yes and no…you're other had affection towards him too. They never met, but in her world, she has a window to several worlds, and watched our battle. She knows what happens to Axel, and shouted 'Why can't I save him? He doesn't deserve it'. So I went to her world and turned her into a heartless. That's when you were made."

"Does Axel even know?"

"No…I didn't want to tell him. But look. Just keep an eye on Axel…I'm…worried for him…you know?" I wasn't sure to let him leave or not. But in the end, I couldn't move. I had been created by a friend to help a friend, but not to be a friend. I had no idea how to help Axel. I had no idea what was going to happen to him. I decided to go to the library.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Organization XIII. As a matter of fact, every character mentioned in this fic (Besides the main character and her 'other') are property of SQUAREENIX. This is just a side story I made to add more to the organization…especially Axel. (My favorite member)

**Author's Note: **Thanks for commenting on my story everyone I believe after this chapter I only have one more chapter to write. This chapter was kinda fun to write because it involves T-Rexaur again, and a Dragon. I love Dinosaurs, always have. Same with Dragons. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little chapter…sorta a cliff hanger at the end though…but you can kinda guess what's going to happen next. Also, the fact that she can turn into a cat. In the beginning the word "Silver" got edited out, and I'm too lazy to fix that. But when she first tranformed it was into a silver cat. It broke her into her power, and she can't turn into that silver cat again...it seems. Just wanted to say that if you wonder "Hey! She said she couldn't turn into a cat" when she does in this chapter >.>

**CHAPTER SIX**

My research took a few hours, I didn't know what I was looking for exactly though. I went through books on the heartless and the nobodies. I found out information on a man named Ansem and on the Organization. I should have noticed it before when I was introduced to all of the members. All the names are connected…by an 'X', a quality I lack. Was I the only one not made for the Organization? But wait…who's this…Naminé ? I started to look at her when a book titled _Merlin's Book of Spells _caught my eye. Interested, I abandoned my research on the mysterious no 'X'd nobody and began glancing at it's pages.

"What a kook! 'Becoming a fish'? 'How to win at a wizard's duel'?…whaat?" I flipped through a few more pages until I caught one that looked very useful, "'How to see the future'…wow, these are some pretty rare materials! Hmm…Snow White's mirror. 'Only one in existence. Currently kept with Merlin after the destruction of the evil queen.'" I slammed the book shut, "Time to pay someone a little visit." I opened a portal of darkness and headed to a place called Hallow Bastion.

I wasn't exactly greeted as a strange bladed gun swung at me. I dodged and looked at a very cute guy who stood roughly my age, possibly a year or two younger, ready to fight me.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

I tilted my head and smiled, "Know where I can find a man named Merlin?"

**"**You didn't answer my question." he charged forth, damn he was fast. But I was faster. Axel and Roxas's training had paid off well. I leapt up onto his shoulders and kicked him behind me. He flew into a building. Wonder if he was ok? Yup, two seconds later he was on his feet and coming at me again. Only this time, his sword had grown.

"I like your weapon." I shouted playfully and snatched his wielding arm. I was…having fun? His free hand swung at me, I dodged letting go. But an image of Axel flashed in my head. It was time to end this.

Remembering the heartless T-Rexaur, I took shape of that and pushed him down with my massive hind claws, knocking his weapon out of reach, "Look I'm only trying to -"

"T-Rex…aur?"

"Oh? You know of it?"

"B-But…GAH!" I had applied a little too much pressure…oops.

"Well, enough fooling around. Tell me where Merlin is." I said through sharp teeth.

"What…are you going…to do….ugh…with him?"

I decided to let him up, "Not kill him if that's what you're so worried about."

"What's all this commotion out here?" A skinny old man wearing a blue robe and pointy blue hat walked out of a nearby building.

"Merlin, NO! Get away!" the man shouted at the new stranger.

"Merlin, huh?" I retook my human shape and started walking over to him, "Just the old kook I was looking for!"

"'Old kook'? Madam, that's rude!" he said dusting non-existent dust particles from his overly long white beard.

I pulled out the book, "You wrote this, right?"

He leaned towards it and eyed it closely, "Why…yes. I did."

I flipped to the page, "I need this spell." I said throwing the book in his face and pointing to the future spell.

He looked up at me, "Knowing the future is a dangerous task. Only those who aren't…say…_abusive_ with the knowledge they gain may go."

I snarled, "Where is Snow White's Mirror?"

"The future isn't something you should just-"

"TELL ME, DAMNIT!" I snatched his collar and shook him. The old man turned started to chant something under his breath, "Riddles?" Little specks of light engulfed his body and he became a mouse that scurried away from me. So he could change shape too? I took form of a black cat and took chase. But it was cut short when the a skinny, young girl snatched my tail and pulled me up off the ground.

"Silly little kitty. You can't eat _him._"

"Yuffie, that's not just a -" the young guy began to shout, but it was too late. I grew into a massive black dragon and snapped at the girl for still having hold of my now scaly tail.

"Don't interfere!" I shouted, and with one sweep I flung her into the wall of another building, "Merlin! I just want that mirror!" I had remembered reading about a duel that Merlin had been in, in his book. Against a witch that had taken form of a dragon. He defeated her by becoming a virus. Did he plan to do the same to me? I took my human form and stood silently.

"…please…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Well, this is the final chapter! Hope you all enjoy it It's sorta long, too.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Organization XIII. As a matter of fact, every character mentioned in this fic (Besides the main character and her 'other') are property of SQUAREENIX. This is just a side story I made to add more to the organization…especially Axel. (My favorite member)

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Merlin had come out from hiding and agreed to show me the mirror under the agreement that I not take it with me. I didn't want to keep it, I just wanted to see what was going to happen to Axel. Merlin already had all of the other materials that were needed. And though he trusted me not to do anything, I had four other people breathing down my neck waiting for the slightest fault in my visit.

Merlin set up a few candles then turned to me, "By the way, young woman, when are you going to take off your hood?"

"The hood stays." I declared.

"Too late!" Yuffie came up from behind me and yanked it down. I wanted to twist around and strangle her. But my need for the mirror kept me from doing so.

"Now see? Was that so hard?" Merlin asked turning back to the preparations. I could feel his smirk from where I stood. Asshole. I didn't see what the big deal was anyways. But I stood and waited as he finished up the materials around the mirror.

"By the way…what's with all the junk? Can't you just ask the mirror?" I asked.

"When the evil queen was killed, the mirror's spell broke, and the entity that resided within it faded away, rendering it nothing more than a regular mirror. These are simply materials to bring that entity back."

"…"

He lit one last candle and the flames bounced off of the reflection of the mirror. Inside, the flames began to twist around each other, it took only a moment before the face of an unusual mask appeared.

"What do you wish to know?" It asked.

"Show me how to help Axel!" I shouted. Everyone seemed surprised at my outburst. The mask did not react.

"No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong." Merlin said. "It's like this…heh hem…Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?…Wait…no…that doesn't seem right…"

The mirror opened it's mouth to speak, but was cut off by Merlin, "Don't answer that question. Girl's tend to try and kill each other when they find someone prettier than them." he turned to me, "But you need to ask in a rhyme."

"…"

"Hm…?"

"I…suck at rhymes…" I said.

"I'm sure you can think of something…"

I thought for several moments the right way to ask, but couldn't think of anything. Eventually, my frustration got the better of me and I smashed the mirror. "HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO HELP HIM, ROXAS?"

"Well, you just smashed the mirror…even my spells can't fix it _and_ bring the entity back."

"Shut up!"

"You should calm down." Yuffie said from behind me. I twisted around and glared at her.

"I'm through, here! I'll find another way!"

Merlin blocked the door, "What if I was to tell you that I can help you in a different way?"

"…"

"You say you want to help someone?"

"…yes…"

He pulled out a skinny wand and waved it about until a little potion appeared, "This is called the Purpose Potion." I went to touch it, but he pulled it back, "It's used to find your purpose in life. For some, it's used to find their true love. While for others, it leads to their death. It's a very powerful potion that isn't normally used. Takes you to where and when you need to be to fulfill you're purpose…"

"…"

"Are you willing to give you're life if that's what it takes? Not everyone's purpose is a good one. And not everyone finds a happy ending. You could end up in a trap, or dying at someone's hands, or in the arms of a loved one. But you must remember to think about what you desire the most. If you don't, it could kill you."

I nodded and he handed it to me. I looked at it. A strange blue liquid in a carefully cut glass bottle. I popped off the little top, and drank.

I felt…cold…empty…alone…

"Feeling a little…regret?"

…_who's that?_

"Nah…I can handle these Punks. Watch this!"

…_Axel?_

I had landed in Betwix and Between. Nobodies were swarming four figures. One of which was Axel. I couldn't feel my own body. But I could see Axel enshrouded in flames. He let loose a massive explosion of power.

I had been momentarily blinded. But once the light had lifted, I saw Axel lying down…fading away. The brown-haired kid kneeling down beside him, "NO!" I shouted. My body finally snapped itself free from it's trance and I ran over to him, shoving the stranger out of the way.

"Is this…my purpose?…To watch you die?"

"Hey! It's…you. Thought you died a long time ago. Heh." Axel said.

"…Axel…I'm sorry. I failed…didn't I?"

"Heh. You never did make much sense…" he looked at the stranger, "Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Now go!" he opened up a portal of darkness, looked at me with a smile, then fell limp.

Tears flowed down my cheeks. I really failed…my face felt like it was on fire. I felt like I was…falling apart. I may not have had a heart, but it sure felt like I had one, and it was being torn to pieces.

"I'm so…sorry…"

Sora watched as this strange girl cried on Axel's chest. He wanted to comfort her, but didn't know what to say. He took a step forward, but was thrown back by a wave of light. When he got up, the girl was glowing brightly.

"Huh?"

She began to shrink into a small, silver cat that lye curled up on Axel's body. A moment later, both began to glow into a bright light. Sora, Donald and Goofy were temporarily blinded. When they could see again, the girl and Axel were gone. But in their place, was a small, silver necklace. Sora picked it up and looked at it. It was crafted into a cat sleeping on two chakrams. He smiled and put it in his pocket.

After defeating Xemnas, Sora had decided to visit the worlds one more time before returning to the island. In Traverse Town, he finished saying his farewells to Hayner, Pence and Olette, then headed to the station. Unknowingly, the necklace had fallen out of his pocket as he boarded the gummi ship. The necklace sat silently for a moment, until a ray of light flowed out of it. It twisted and reshaped into a being that faded and revealed to be Axel.

"Ugh…where am I?" he asked rubbing his head. "Hm?" he looked down and noticed he was wearing a necklace with a cat on it, "Don't recall you being there." He paused, "…huh…?" he placed his hand on his chest and could feel the beating of a heart, "Don't…recall you being there…either…"

He wobbled a little on his legs, but stood as tall as he had always done, "What happened?" He looked around confused, then decided to check out the place, unknowing that he was being followed by a small, silver cat.

THE END

Ok…so what'd ya'll think? ; Aradia gave him a heart, and a second chance at life for the cost of her humanity. P


End file.
